While many people enjoy the pleasures of outdoors recreational activities such as hiking, camping, hunting, etc., one must always be aware of the inherent dangers that an outdoorsman may be faced with at any given moment. For example, hikers and explorers may suffer an immobilizing injury, and may be faced with having to rely on a rescue party or person for assistance. As another example, hunters must always be wary of other hunters in the area to avoid injuring another, or being injured by another, through the negligent discharge of a firearm or other weapon. Traditionally, hunters and other outdoorsmen will wear an easily seen color, typically blaze orange, to allow other hunters to readily differentiate the person wearing that color from animals and foliage. However, the effectiveness of such a marking loses its effectiveness if the wearer is beyond the line of sight of other hunters. Thus, it is desirable for a user to have a convenient way of tracking his or her movement, as well as those in the surrounding areas.